Falling Kingdom of Blood
by KrossXXIII
Summary: A vampire hunter that loves a vampire but hates all vampires, has to choice between her future of being a vampire hunter or becoming the hunted.
1. The Hunted

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knights Character. Not now or in the future.)**

**~I hope you enjoy this novela~**

**Chapter 1: The hunted**

Morning comes and everyone in my shared dorm building is fast asleep. I'm awake, staring at the window. "I wish the sun would go away. It's to bright at a time like this", I said deadly. A gentle knock on my door took my attention. I walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Cracking the door open a little and then peeping through the crack.

A smile on the other side warmed my soul. It made me feel relieved to see a friend with a smile. In a soft voice I whispered, "Good Morning Head Master Cross." He replied with joy, "Good morning to you as well Ezu." I opened the door completely and welcomed him into my room. He patted my head and I blushed slightly.

He turned around then gave me a serious look. My body became tense and I stood up straight. His voice serious and rough, "There's been a spotting and I need you to take care of it for me." I nodded then replied, "Yes Head Master." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my bright blue hooded jacket. He said, "I want you to take Zero Kiryo with you." My grip tightens as I nodded again.

Head Master Cross left my room. He stopped right outside of my door then turned his head. He said, "Zero is here. Let him feel welcome. He will be your partner for awhile." Zero walked to his side, then he walked into my room and gave me a blank stare. He pointed to his gun and I looked at my sword. My sword was checkered of shades of red and black.

Zero sat on my bed then sighs. I glanced at him then asked, "Are you okay Zero?" I looked away then he replied, "Yes." I grabbed the sword by its tsuka. I walked over to the bed and then sat next to him. I placed my hand onto his shoulder then gazed at him. I gently said, "Zero you don't have to do this."

He stood up then walked out of the room. I got up then followed behind him with the sword in my left hand. I stopped outside of the door then closed it. I locked the door then stared at Zero. He was still walking down the hallway. He turned then walked down the stairs. I ran down the hallway then down the stairs, tightly gripping the sword. I ran past Zero on my way down.

Zero ignored me when I ran past him. I felt like a ghost. I waited for him as he took his time. When he reached the door he questioned me, "Why do you do this?" I looked ahead of me with sorrow. I walked away from him without answering. It made him upset. He speed walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

I yanked my arm away from him. I clinched my teeth together then grind them. He said, "Answer me now Ezu." I looked at him then answered, "I don't want more people getting hurt." He had a dull look on his face as he said, "You're just going to end up getting hurt yourself."

I sniffled as I held my tears in. I walked away from him. He followed behind me as we leave the academy. I kept my sword close to me at all times. Zero spoke out then said, "We should split up." I didn't show any signs of acknowledgement as I walk to the side into the alley. He went the other way and huffed. I looked around to make sure nothing else is occurring while we are out.

I saw a dark figure run past the exit. I ran to the end of the way then chased after it. It was dripping blood. Meaning that it was wounded already. Zero touched his neck as he felt a little sick. He examined everything around him as he continue to look around for the turning human. I followed the figure to a dead end. I pulled the sword out of the saya. I dropped the saya then put my other hand on the tsuka.

Zero finally started to smell blood from where he was at. He pulled the gun out of the holster. He ran in the direction of the smell. Another figure came out of no where and knocked me back. I kept my guard up as another figure showed up. Three dark figures were before me. They all pounced at me at once. I screamed out loud. I girl with a bluish grey staff and brown hair came out of no where. She used her staff to hit the turned away from me.

I got up and Zero showed up. I stared at the ground as I felt weak. Zero aimed his gun at the turned then shoot two of them. He had a serious look on his face. I picked up my saya then placed the sword backed into it. I looked up then noticed that she was gone. I felt a deep pain and fear. Zero asked me, "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded as I gripped the saya tightly. I told him, "You are good at this…" He gratefully said, "Thank you." I looked at him and saw he still had a dull look on his face. I rubbed my face with my arm.

I headed my way back to the academy. I didn't stop to acknowledge anything. Zero was way behind me. When I got back to the academy, I went back to my dorm and changed into my uniform. I sighed as I felt my heart beat fast. I heard a knock on the door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Head master had a serious look on his face as he said, "Stay here and get some rest. I heard what had happen." I simply replied with, "No… I'm going to class." I closed the door then walked in front of a mirror then put my hair up into a ponytail. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.


	2. That Girl!

**Chapter 2: That Girl!**

I opened my eyes and walked to the door. I opened it and Zero was standing at the door. He had an annoyed look on his face. He said, "There was another person there and they attend this school." I gave him an unsatisfied look by showing him no interest. I shoved him back with my arm then closed the door behind me. "Let's go or we will be late." Thoughts ran through my head when I headed my way to the stairway. Images of the girl kept popping in and out of my thought process. When I got to the stairway I almost fell but Zero caught me. I looked at him then pushed him away from me.

I walked down the stairs slowly. Zero was still behind me. He lowly made the remark, "You don't have to be bitchy Ezu." I stopped at the door way then replied, "I can be bitchy whenever I want to be. So fuck off with that shit and get to class." I walked out the door way from the dorm building and headed towards the academy. I saw a few people that I knew but I didn't acknowledge them. I went straight to my class for the first time. Zero was still behind me and now he was studying me like if I was a book. The girl from earlier walked into the class and sat down in the middle table of the class. I sat in the back right corner of the class. When I sat down I realized it was here. Zero walked into the class then looked at her then muttered, "Yuki…" He turned away and walked away.

I got up and slammed my hands in the table. I grind my teeth for a quick second and left the room. I grabbed him by the arm then asked, "Who is that girl in the middle of the room Zero?" He looked at me then said, "That's Yuki Cross." I looked at the ground then let go of his arm. I fell to my knees and covered my face. The other students in the hallway walked past me slowly and then pointed at me. He gave me a serious look then asked, "Why did you want to know that?" I stuttered as I said, "She was the other person there. She saved me… I was out numbered… She reported what happened to Head Master…" Yuki walked out of the class then over to me. She whispered, "You have to be more careful. We don't want you to get hurt." My eyes widen as I pushed her away from me. I got up and ran out of the academy. I went to small woods that were on the property of the academy. I climbed up a tree and sat there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Zero went back to class and Yuki was behind him. He was at his table alone. Yuki sat next to her partner and smiled. Yuki gently said, "Akana today is going to be a long day. I can feel it." Zero gazed out of the window and began to day dream. The hallways cleared out and lessons began for the day. In middle of class Zero snapped out of his day dream and then walked out of the class. He enters the small woods and grabbed his shirt. He punched a tree then looked up. He pulled out his case of red pills. He tried to take one but he ends up spitting it out. He punches the tree again. He started to sweat heavily and his shirt began to soak up his sweat. I woke up and looked at him at a distance. I spoke out, "That isn't going to do any good Zero."

He looked back scared and he grips his gun and points it in my direction. I climbed down the tree and walk towards him. He quickly questioned me, "How long have you been there?" I replied with a raspy voice, "I was here for a while. I was sleeping but you woke me when you decided to hit the tree." Out behind the trees Yuki walked out and then said, "You're not… Human..." He looked at her with shock. He yelled out, "Stay away from me!" I gently say, "He isn't but he has it under control when you're not around." He turned to me then said, "Stop being so bitchy." He puts the gun back into the holster then leaves the woods.

Yuki eyes wonder onto me. I gazed at her then said, "Thank you for earlier…" She smiled then said, "Your welcome. I was supposed to be partner with you but I heard you and Zero have many things similar to each other." I blushed then looked away from her. My eyes wondered back onto her then I said, "We shouldn't have this conversation here." She nodded and then we both left the woods. We walked to my dorm building. We entered it then went to my dorm. I opened the door and let her go in first. She entered the room and sat on my bed. I went into the room then closed the door. I sat next to her then sighed.

She spoke out, "Relax I won't harm you." I replied, "I know… I just never felt this way before." We both sat there in silence. A knock on the door echoed in the room and caught our attention. I got off the bed and cracked the door open. I saw Head Master and opened the door widely. He walked into my room then said, "I'm disappointed in you miss. You should keep an eye on Zero. Go now. I'll wait here with Yuki." I nodded then ran down the hallway and down the stairway. Yuki glanced at Head Master then said, "She is like him. She won't last for long." He looked at her with disapproval.


	3. The Marking

**Chapter 3: The Marking**

I ran through the woods looking for Zero. Head Master and Yuki were still in my room. I heard two voices talking in the woods when I was getting deeper into it. I looked around and kept on running deeper on. I saw Zero with a guy almost the same height, with brown hair, and a white uniform. Zero said, "I will kill you one day Kaname." Kaname smiled then said, "I'll keep an eye out for you then. You should do the same back to me because if you hurt her. I'll kill you rather then wait for you to turn." I slowed down to a walking pace and walked towards them both. Kaname looked at me with a frown then walked away.

Head Master sat on my bed and then sighed. He looked at Yuki then said, "Their marking is different. Zero marking in close to his neck and her marking can never be found. She has a unique marking. She will make it. That's why I partner her with Zero." Yuki gave him a weird look then looked away. She spoke out, "So you're telling me that she wasn't bitten by a turned or a turning. She was bitten by a pure blood." He nodded then said, "Zero was bitten by a turned. When she finally notice it. She will help him complete what he couldn't. You on the other half. Will be the one to kill him when he fully turns because she wouldn't be able to." Yuki huffed as she breathe out heavily.

I touched Zero arm and he pulled away. I asked him kindly, "Can I see your marking?" He gave me a look of anger as he said, "Mind your own business Ezu." I spoke out quickly, "I want to see if your mark is similar to mines." His eyes widen and his face of anger switched to a look of confusion. He unbuttons his shirt and took it off. I blushed and then looked away. He gave me a serious look as he said, "I thought you would be used to seeing guys without shirts by now. For a bitchy female at times, you have your moments of shyness and kindness." I looked at him then yelled, "Hey! That's not right at all!" He laughed and I felt light. He pointed to his marking and my eyes wonder onto the marking. A sad look on my face came and he gave me a weird look. He questioned me, "What's the matter?" I sadly replied, "You were bit by a turning or a turned…"

Yuki stood up and look down at him. She questioned him, "Where is here marking?" He looked up at her then grin. He answered her, "On her side. It is covered with a tattoo." Yuki looked unsatisfied as she said, "It explains why she always keep distant from everyone around her but Zero. She doesn't even go around the night classes members. Kaname would try to kill her if she does turn." Head master got up and walked to the door. He gently says, "He wouldn't kill her because the one who did it to her wouldn't allow him to. He is also a night time member. He loves her like Kaname loves you Yuki." Yuki walked to the door and opened it for him. He walked out the room and she walked out of it after him. She closed the door and then ran to her next guard position. Head master mumbled, "It will be a disaster when she realizes who she really is."

Zero asked me, "What were you bit by?" I looked away then muttered, "A pure blood… He goes here as well…" Zero eyes widen then questioned me, "How did it happen?" I lightly answer, "I did it willingly…" Zero gave me a look of anger then grabbed me by my arm. His eyes widen then he pushed me back. I fell to the ground and I looked up at him. He ran off deeper into the woods. I got up and chased him. I yelled out, "Zero! Zero! Stop it! You must control it!" When my eyes met the back of him I tackled him. He landed on his back after I tackled him. I looked into his eyes and it looked different. I yanked his pills container from his pocket and then opened it. I shoved a pill into his mouth. His eyes went back to normal and then I passed out on him. He held me up by my shoulders. He had a blush on his face as he laid back.

I clinched my hands into a fist. I woke up and look down. I saw Zero and I jumped off of him. Zero said, "You passed out. I didn't want to move you." I looked at him and said, "Thank you…" He sat up then looked at me with sadness. I asked him, "Do you do you like anyone in this academy or outside of this academy Zero?" He gave me a weird look then said, "Yeah, I do like someone. She goes to this academy but I can tell she likes a pure blood." A light blush came onto my face. I lightly yelled out, "Oh!" I unbutton my shirt on the bottom. I lifted up my shirt then pointed at my tattoo of a bat. I gently said, "Where the fangs are. That's were I was bitten." He stared at the tattoo then placed his hand onto his shoulder.

I looked at his neck then I looked away. He said, "You eyes just had a tint of red when you looked at me." I apologized, "I'm sorry… I just started to feel the affect of the changing." I put down my shirt and his eyes wondered to mines. I got up and put my hand out to help him up. He got up on his own and then my hand fell to my side. He said, "Our marking is different. We are different but the same." I nodded then said, "That's why Head Master teamed us together then." He sighed and then headed his way back to academy. I touched my side and felt a sharp pain from the thought of turning into a monster. I ran up to Zero then hugged him. He stopped then said, "If you are scared then you shouldn't continue as a hunter."

I let him go and he continues to walk. I walked by his side back to the academy. We departed from each other once we got out from the woods. I went back to my dorm room and saw Yuki walking down the hallway. She was smiling as she whispered, "If you do change into a cruel being. I'll kill you myself." I walked past her then went into my room. I sat on my bed and then looked up. I touched my side again then laid onto my back. A light gentle voice said, "I won't let you became evil and cruel like me." I turned and I saw his face once again. I smiled then said, "I won't let them get you…" I fell asleep with the feeling of warmth in my body.


	4. Hello My Dear

**Chapter 4: Hello My Dear**

I woke up when the sun hit my face. I sat up and stretched my arms. I yawned twice. I got off of my bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then brushed my hair back. I showered then covered myself with a towel. I whispered, "It's cold right now…" I ran over to my dresser and put on my under clothing. I ran to the closet then put on the academy's special uniform. Everyone had to wear them today. I ran outside excited and hopeful. I shoved through a crowd of girls to get to the railing. A big white doorway was at the end. On the other side the guys waited and were cheering.

Yuki and Zero was on the walkway. Trying to keep everyone under control. When Zero looked in my direction I looked down then at the door. The bell rang and the giant doors open. Everyone around me was screaming while my eyes wonder to look for someone special. Kaname was in front of the group. He waved at Yuki and she waved back. Zero started to look angry for a quick second. Kaname walked over to her then touched her hair. She smiles at him then says, "Good Morning Kaname." A light blush came onto her face. My eyes still wonder and I lost some hope. When my eyes stopped wondering I spotted him.

His light green hair and grey hair perfectly pushed in one direction. His eyes brown with a light tint of red. His body slender and amazedly suited well in his white uniform. I screamed out, "Poison! Poison!" A few girls try to pull me back but I refused to let them pull me back. The shoved and pushed me to the side. He walked over to where I was at and placed his hand out. He asked me as I took him hand, "Why are you on this side of the railing?" I blushed as I said, "I don't like special treatment." He smiles as he kissed my hand. He winked at me then said, "You're always welcomed to spend a night with me you know. So then you could walk down this walkway one day." I blushed more and pulled my hand away. He went back over where Kaname was at.

A group of girls pulls me back and drags me out of the crowd. I can hear their voices speak among each other. I can also hear Yuki yell at everyone. The girls tossed me against a tree and had a smile plastered on their faces. One of the girls got onto her knees and held out her fist. Preparing herself to hit me. Zero came out of nowhere and grabbed her by her wrist. Zero said angrily, "Jealousy gets a foolish girl like you nowhere." The girl pulled her hand away. The group of girls left and I stood up. I bowed then said, "Thank you. " Zero gave me a disappointing look. I hugged him then try to walk to the academy. He grabbed me by my arm then asked, "Is he the one Ezu." I nodded slowly.

He let me go and I walked away. He said, "You're as foolish as Yuki right now." I looked at him. I muttered, "So she's the one he wants." I walked back to the academy and noticed the building was empty. I left the building and went into the wood. I climbed up the tree and sat there. Waiting for time to past by as fast as it can. A voice out of nowhere spoke out and said, "Hello my dear." I looked down and it was Poison. I gently replied, "Hello love. Did you do anymore feeding while I was away?" He answered me slowly and harshly, "No… I've been waiting for you." I jumped down from the tree and he caught me. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He placed me onto my feet. I hugged him then said, "Not here… It will give you away…"

Zero walked out from behind a tree. Poison asked him, "How long have you been listening?" Zero pointed his gun at him after removing it from his holster. I jumped in front of Poison and held out my arms. Zero shoved me to the ground with his free hand and Poison looked at me with anger. Poison looked at him then said with hatred, "You didn't have to push her on the ground like that. My dear doesn't need to be pushed around." I got up then moved back. Poison looked to the side and saw Kaname standing there. He stood by my side and the other pure bloods were with him. They surrounded Zero. Fear flowed through my body. Zero smiled then said, "I can take all of ya on and kill ya."

I left Poison's side and went to Zero's side. I gently say, "I can't allow you to do this on your own." A light blush came onto my face. He gave me a serious look. A girl spoke out and said, "It seems like Poison's girl lost interest in him and is gaining interest in the turning boy." I looked at her then hissed. She laughed and I felt pathetic. I yelled out, "That's enough! You all leave and get to class!" They all looked at me with pity then walked away. Kaname, Poison, and Zero stayed with me. Zero still held out his guns. He aimed his gun at Kaname now. I sat on the ground and covered my ears. Kaname looked to the side then walked away. His voice mutters as he disappears behind the trees, "I don't waste my time on pathetic beings."

Zero looks down at me then puts his gun into his holster. I looked up at him sadly. Poison leaves and I was left alone with Zero. I put my arms out. He slapped my arms down. I stood up then said, "Hello my dear… Drink my blood and see why he does it…" Zero gives me a look of disbelief. I cried as I fell back to my knees. Zero said, "You have to choice between being a vampire hunter or being in love with that ass hole." I looked at Zero then at the ground. I punched the ground and then covered my face with my hands. I manage to get out while crying, "I feel confused Zero. I felt lost since the first day I let him drink my blood." Zero got onto his knees then made the remark, "I felt lost when I lost my family. Right now I need you to choice. You're me partner and I need to know now." I removed my hands and pulled him close.


	5. Final Decision

**Chapter 5: Final Decision**

The sun landed onto my face causing me to wince from its brightness. I covered my eyes with my arm. A sudden random voice said, "Get up… You've been sleeping on my bed for way to long now." I slide my arm to an angle and saw Zero with a towel around his waist. He held a towel with both hands. I jumped up as my face turned bright red. I ended up falling onto the floor. Zero asked me, "Are you okay?" I got up, ran to his door, opened the door, jumped into the hallway, then slammed the door closed. I ran back to the girls dorm.

Zero sighed as he says, "Ezu is one weird person." Zero stared at his bed as he tapped his body dry with the towel in his hands. He grinned as he went to his closet and threw his uniform onto his bed. He slowly walked over to his dresser when a gentle knock occurred. He put on some boxers, closed the dresser door, then walked to the door. He opened it without asking who is there. Head Master Cross smiled at him as he walked in. Zero closed the door behind Head Master after he entered the room.

I quickly and swiftly ran back to my room. My heart was pounding fast and my face began to get hot. I pressed my back against the door when I was yanked by my wrist. I looked to my side and saw a angry look in Poison's face. His voice harsh and deadly, "You do what I tell you to do. Stay away from that boy. You belong to me. Now get ready for school." He tossed my hand at me as he lets go of my wrist. He leaves through my window. I placed my hand onto my wrist.

Head Master said to Zero, "You need to be careful. Ezu can be dangerous. Not only her but her drinker as well. She has highly dangerous reactions." Zero unties his towel around his waist, the towel lands on the ground, and he walks away from it. He puts on his pants as he rapidly glimpsed at Cross. Zero says lightly, "She saved me and took my side. So, she can't be that dangerous." Cross chuckled then gave Zero a serious look, In a serious and intimidating tone he made the remark, "She can save you. She knows that she can but it doesn't mean that she will save you." Zero huffed loudly.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. I covered my eyes with my hands after letting go of my wrist. Time slowly went by before I stopped crying. I got up and went into the bathroom. I removed all my clothes and went into the shower. I took a thirty minute shower. I got out of the shower then dried myself off. I went into my closet and got dressed into my school uniform. I felt relief within myself. I balled my hand into a fist as I said, "I came up with my decision."

Cross was at the door, his hand on the knob and a smile on his face. He gently says, "I was telling you because I care. Also… She can be your cure or death." Cross left the room and closed the door behind him. Zero had a confused and sad look on his face. He muttered, "So, I basically have to choose at this point." He looked at his hands that were shivering. He looked at the window then fixed his shirt collar and jacket. Zero says, "I'm sticking to what I want to do. I'm going to kill that vampire bastard." He grinds his teeth together with hatred.

I left my room then ran to class. I sat at my table alone. Yuki walked into the classroom with a smile on her face. I hissed lightly as I put my head onto the table. A few minutes after she in, the group of girls who tried to jump me before came to my table. Zero walked into the classroom. I didn't bother to look up at the group of girls as I told them, "Fuck off… I'm not in the mood for jealousy. You girls can have him. I'm over him already. He's a tool." Zero walked over to my table and sat next to me.

The leader of the group of girls gave me a look of stupidity as she says, "So, you replaced poison with grey hair bitch." I laughed at them all as I made the remark, "He is my friend and partner. Nothing more... Now fuck off..." The teacher walked into the room and the group of girls left the room. Zero gave me a look of disappointment, and then I felt uncomfortable. He lowly says, "I made up my mind." I looked at him then said, "I made my final decision." He gave me a look of shock. He got up and went to his assign seat. I got up and left the room. I sat outside of the room, thinking about my final decision.

Kaname and a group of his friends walk past me. Kaname looks at me. Poison wasn't with them. I got up and ran up to Kaname. I went to grab his arm and one of the girls with him slapped away my hand. I gently ask, "Can I please talk to you Kaname?" He nodded then told the rest of the group to continue on without him. He smiles as he says, "Go ahead, I'm listening." I blushed as I looked at him, "I don't want anything to with Poison anymore. I made my mind up already." Kaname questions me, "What happened?" My eyes widen as I reply softly, "He got worse towards me… I also set my goal up to kill him." Kaname laughs lightly as he pats my head, then walks away. He shouted out, "I wish you luck Ezu!" He disappears as he went further down the hall.


	6. Apologizing

**Chapter 6: Apologizing**

I slowly walked down the hallway and out of the exit door. I made my way across the court yard. My eyes wondered around the yard, spotting out the multiple colors that surround me. I walked to my dorm building. By the time I got to the door the bell rang. Classes were letting out the student and next class was going to start p next, then soon after it will be lunch time. A shiver went down my spine and my hands began to tingle. I entered the building and took one step up the stairs. Poison was running down the stairs with a grin on his face. He snatched me up and took me to his dorm building. He tied me up to a chair. The grin on his face disappeared when he noticed that I showed him no sign on fear or interest.

He put his right hand on my face, then slide his hand down slowly. He kissed my forehead, turned around, and then left the building. Poison walked up to the girl who slapped my hand away from Kaname. She questions him, "him with pride, "Is Ezu in there?" Poison nodded the said, "Ezu belongs to you now, Kurenai. Have fun with her. Don't kill her because if you do kill her. I'll tie you to a tree and rip you apart like I did with the other girl." She went into the building and smiled devilishly.

Kurenai walked up the stairs and enters Poison's room. I grinned at her then said, "So, you're the dumb bitch who's feeding him. You're going to die sooner than you actually would like to." She balled her hand up tightly, cracking her knuckles as she does so. She comes up to me, presses her foot against my legs, and then says, "Apologize. Say that you're sorry. Say it now." She presses her foot against me harder every second that she possibly can get. I laughed at her as the pain shot up my legs from her pressing against it. I spit at her foot causing her to get mad and punch my face. One side of my face was really red. I kept my annoying grin on my face. I heard the dorm building doors open. A female voice called out, "Kaname!"

I instantly recognize the voice. The voice belongs to Yuki. Kurenai begins to panic. I can hear Yuki run up the stairs. Kurenai tries to hide behind the door. Surprisingly I can see into the hallway. Yuki spotted me while she's wondering down the hallways looking for Kaname. I tilt my head and smiled at her. I giggled as I said, "It's not what it looks like. Kurenai tied me up and started to punch my face because I wouldn't apologize." I sighed trying to ease my legs from being crunch.

Yuki walked to the door way then demanded, "Stop hiding and untie Ezu." Kurenai came out from hiding, and then walked to the door way. With an innocent voice she says, "You weren't the person I was hoping to see at a time like this. Oh well, I guess I'll kill the Head Master's daughter." Yuki took a step back and looked to her side. Kaname walked in front of her. In a soft voice he says, "That's not a good thing to do. Mainly since Yuki, Zero, and head Master Cross were the ones who allow us to attend here. I'm highly upset that you're still tied up." I giggled then said, "I don't like using energy." Kaname shook his head at me, took hold of Yuki's hand, and then walked to his room.

I stood up after untying myself. I tapped Kurenai's shoulder. She looks back at me then wraps her slender fingers around my neck. Poison senses were going crazy. He ran back to the dorm building. He jumped from the door to the top of the stairway. He ran down the hallway. His eyes sharply glisten red. My feet dangled in the below me. Poison yelled out, "Ezu! Damn it Kurenai! I told you not to kill her!" She lets go of my neck, I fall the ground, hitting the ground hard. I got up then smiled and said, "You took forever." I walked up to him then licked his cheek. I pressed my body against his.

Her face turned red as she walked out of the room. I left his side, quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs. I headed for the door. He smiles as he turns to run down the hallway. He jumps down the stairs to the living room area. I manage to get out of the building. I muttered, "I can't say it… It will be way to dangers." I continue to run until I get to the bridge. Half way onto the bridge Zero was standing there. His face was blank and his eyes full of hatred. I called out to him. As I did Poison caught up to me, grabbed hold of me by my arm. I snatched my arm away from him.

Zero continues to stand on the bridge as he watches what's going on. I quickly yell out, "I'm sorry!" Poison pulls me back by my hair. Zero walks towards us. Poison bites into my neck while ignoring Zero. Zero took his gun out of his holster, then shoots at poison. Missing Poison's head by an inch. Poison lets me go and runs back to the building. I stared at Zero as he walks towards me. I closed my eyes afraid that he will shoot me. Zero puts away his gun then says, "You should have stayed away… You know how that bastard gets when he is around you." I mumbled, "He snatched me up when I was going back to my room… Kurenai was trying to kill me… Yuki is there as well. She is with Kaname…" Zero had a serious look on his face as he looks at the dorm building.


	7. Odds and Even

**Chapter 7: Odds and Even**

Zero picked my body up. He covered my neck with his hand. I kept my eyes closed. He turns around and headed to the end of the bridge, we made it to the end; he headed to his dorm building while carrying me. Head master Cross walked past us. I gently say, "Don't hurt any of them." Zero grips tighten as he makes it to the building. He puts me onto my feet. I opened my eyes, took hold of his hand then he pulled away his hand from my neck. I walked up the stairs then went into his room. He enters the room then closed the door behind him.

Kaname lets go of Yuki's hand. He took hold of her hair as he twirls it with his fingers. Yuki says, "You wanted to tell me something." He smiles as he gives her a soft look then responds, "Yes, Ezu plans might take effect soon." Yuki gave him a weird look. Head Master Cross enters the building, walks up the stairs, then down the hallway. He enters Kaname's room. He questions Yuki and Kaname, "What happened here?" Yuki turns then answer, "Ezu got into a small fight over Poison." Cross sighs then looks at Kaname. He gently says, "There will be many outcomes today. Some are selfish and some to save others. What I need is or you two… Is to keep an eye out for Poison, Zero, and mainly Ezu. She's not a normal turning." Yuki and Kaname nodded at the same time.

Zero points his gun at me after taking it out of the holster. He says, "You're a monster. Monsters who feed on blood don't deserve to live." I giggled as I turned to look at him. His grip on the gun gets tighter. He prepared himself for any attacks. I gently say while blushing, "But Zero… I'm not the monster here. I'm your partner. I was brought here by Kaname to cure you." He shots his gun right above my shoulder. He says coldly, "You're not my partner." I jumped from being scared. I muttered, "I plan on killing Poison and all of the vampires on this compass. That includes Yuki and Kaname. Maybe even the Head Master…"

Yuki looked at Kaname and blushed. She quickly says, "I should go." She turns then went for the door. Cross and Yuki left Kaname's room. Kaname went over to a glass table where an empty wine glass was at. He picked up the glass as he took a glance at the bowl of blood pills. Yuki walks by Cross side while leaving the building. She questions Cross, "Do you think Ezu will help us or Zero in any kind of way?" Cross took a glimpse at her. Yuki's friend ran up to Cross then said, "There was a gun shot in the boy's dorm. You should go check it out Head Master." She ran away from them both.

I walked up to Zero feeling nervous. I put my hand on his gun. He fired off his gun at me once again. He actually shot me this time. My arm started to bleed slowly. I yelled at him, "What the hell!" He yells back at me, "Stay away from me bitch!" My eyes widen as I tossed myself away from him. I asked him with a serious tone in my voice, "Do you truly want to kill me?" He answers me after taking a deep breathe in then out, "I'm going to have kill you one way or another."

Cross and Yuki ran to the boy's dorm building after hearing the gun shot. They ran up the stairs and kicked in Zero's door. Yuki ran up to Zero then took hold of his gun. Cross stares at me with me anger. He says and with a angry voice, "I'm disappointed in you two. You could have hurt someone." Yuki gave me a look of hatred when she glimpsed at me. I quickly pouted, "I'm done with this shit! I call out!" I walked past Yuki and Zero. I pushed Cross out of the way. Yuki innocently says, "It will be fine Zero." Zero had a sad look on his face.

I went down the hall and saw many concerned faces down the stairs. People were running up the stairs and some were running down the stairs to exit the building. I held onto my arm. Leaving the bit marks exposed to the people around. I muttered, "They won't notice the mark because they all are freaking out about the gun shots. I slowly and carefully guided myself down the stairs. When I get down the stairs there was a huge crowd of people trying to squeeze into and out of the door. My hand was really wet from the blood. I felt sick from the loss of blood. My head hurts and I wanted everyone to get out of my way before I lose complete control of myself.


	8. Soon To End

**Chapter 8: Soon to End**

I ran to the woods after finally getting out of the boy's dorm building. I entered the woods then ran deep into the woods. I climbed up a tree that had a perfect view point of the pond. The sun started to hide behind the never ending pond. I sat on a tree branch and leaned back against the tree. I looked to my right and spotted one of my hidden swords. I looked in front of me and gazed at the pond. The sun was completely gone now. I took hold of my arm again to slow down the blood flow and to make my healing process faster.

The moon was slowly moving up from behind the woods. With a light gentle voice I announce, "Beautiful moon slowly weeps. Blood falls from the creep. Devilish smile. Taste of death all around…" The branched below me were being shuffled around. I looked down and saw two bright red eyes. Looked up and stared at the moon, which is now in front of me. I continue to speak, "Loyal sun beats red hot yellow. Salty water gives pleasure. Glistening red brown eyes. Ending the world in great ties. Soon it will all end." I let go of my arm. My hand was completely red. The blood dried up.

I looked down once again and saw brown hair. I grabbed my sword. The person pulled themselves completely up. Surprisingly it was Kaname. He sat on the tree branch next to me. His voice soft as he says, "You are harmless… You fear too much…" I placed my sword onto my lap and let my leg dangle. Without looking at him, I made the remark, "I'm not harmless. I do fear. Fear every day because I'll never know when someone will come after me to kill me." He gave me a concern look then told me, "Ignore that I am here. Continue with what you are doing."

I glanced at him then at the pond. Lightly whispering, "Red water. Wine with flavor. Makes you quiver. Shivers down your spine. If only you were mine… Blood…" I looked at Kaname then asked him, "Is it no longer satisfying you Kaname?" His expression didn't change on his face. He slowly says, "It isn't… I've been feeding on the female vampires." I looked down, looked at him, and then smiled. I lightly say, "Taste buds burst. Drain them away. Giving them the curse. Night time friend. Only the sun can end. End them and their prey." Kaname looked away then jumped down. Hopping from tree branch to tree branch, until he got to the ground.

I heard him walk away from the tree. I clinched my sword tightly. I heard another set of feet wondering down below me. I sigh, climbs down the tree, and look around. A white shirt lay on the ground. I walked up to it, picked it up, and smelled it. I looked up as I dropped the shirt. I ran towards the pond after recognizing the scent. When I reached the pond, I saw Poison and Zero. Zero eyes were red. He held his gun at Poison. I ran towards them with fear.

My heart was pounding rapidly. Zero shot his gun and poison slightly dodge the bullet. The bullet skinned his arm. When I finally reached them, they were fighting. I started to cry. I tackled Zero away from Poison. Zero got really angry and pointed his gun at my forehead. While crying I said, "It's enough. Just stop before you turn completely and never be yourself ever again." Poison walked over to us, pulled me away from him, and them slapped me. I dropped my sword . I looked at Poison with hatred. I stopped crying. I looked at my sword and noticed Zero's pill case. My eyes widen. I got up, picked up my sword, and then threw it at Poison.

Poison caught my sword as he looked at me with anger. I ran up to Poison to push him away. As he moved back, I dropped to my knees, forced Zero' mouth open, then put my wrist into his mouth. I yelled out, "BITE! DRINK THE FLOWING BLOOD! PLEASE!" Zero bites my wrist tightly as I looked at Poison. Poison had a look of fear on his face. He was staring at something that scares him. I turned my head in the other direction to see what he was looking at. Head Master Cross was standing in front of a tree. He was watching us. Zero locked onto my wrist tighter and I squeal from the pain. Head Master walked up to us while holding a gun. I yelled at Master Cross, "YOUR PILLS ARE NO LONGER WORKING ON SOME OF THE VAMPIRES AND THE TURNING!"

Head Master Cross frowns as he points his guns at Zero. Zero eyes changed from red to his normal color. He unlocked his jaw and grabbed hold of the barrel of the gun. Poison ran into the woods. I moved away from Zero and held my wrist. Zero sat up and stared at Master Cross. Zero questions him, "Are you sure that you want to kill me Cross?" Zero lets go of the barrel and Head Master puts the gun into the holster. I began to cry again as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Head Master replied, "No, but I would have had Ezu do it for me. If you didn't turn back."

I got up and headed towards the woods. Zero yelled out, "WAIT!" I stopped then asked, "What now?" Are you going to kill me or something?" I took a step forward then fell face first to the ground. Zero answers, "No… Thank you…" Head Master walks over to my body then checked my pulse. He says, "She's alive. She lost a lot of blood. You drank to much of her blood. She will miss a few days of school. What a shame?" Zero got up and stood next to Head Master. Zero gently says, " I'm going to my room… Bring her there…" He walks into the woods and to his dorm room.

Head Master bent over then flipped me over. I had a huge smile on my face. I whispered, "Leave me here. Go after Poison and Kurenai. They will be waiting for Zero…" Head Master looked up then says, "Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… It will be fine. Kaname and Yuki are already there." My smile faded away as I sat up. He stood up straight. I put my hand out for help as I gave him a soft look. He took hold of my hand and pulled me up. He questions me, "How long do you think you could fool me about the truth." My eyes widen as I blushed. I replied, "I thought you figured it before you actually thought about killing me. After all… I'm only here for Poison. It just happens that, that boy needs to be saved."

Head Master huffed then lets go of my hand. I mumbled, "After all… You are just like me." I giggled then turned around. Head Master pointes his gun at me. He said with a serious voice, "I'm not afraid to kill you." I made the remark, "Same goes to you. Sadly there's more to you than others. I'm interested in you and those kids. They will die if er don't go." He shot his gun. Shooting my arm. I fell to my knees. He shots my other arm after letting me fall down to my knees. Kaname walks out from behind the tree. He gave Head Master a serious look as he says, "I asked her to come here." Head Master becomes angry then yells out, "DON'T BRING STRANGERS ON CAMPUS! IF THEY ARE HUMAN OR NOT!"

Kaname walked up to me then helped me up. He gave me a soft look with a quick glance at me as he stared at Head Master. He replies smoothly, "She is different from us. She is here to save us. To teach us new ways. To save Yuki and Zero. Many people on this campus is in danger." Head Master puts his arm down. He says, "Leave her here. We have to get back to the dorms." Kaname lets me go. I stood there feeling useless. Kaname and Head Master ran into the woods. I stared at me sword that was laying on the ground in front of the pond.


	9. Almost There

**Chapter 9: Almost There**

Zero made it to the dorms safely. Yuki tackles him down and covers his mouth with her hand. Kaname and Head Master made it out of the woods. They continue to run to the dorms. Yuki glanced up causing Zero to look up. The glass window over them shattered and Poison jumps out of the window, frowning. He questions them, "Which one of ya hurt Ezu?" Zero pushes Yuki off of him. Poison eyes brightens up as the moon light hit's them. Zero stands up and yells out, "FUCK YOU BASTARD! THAT BITCH DESERVES TO BE PUT DOWN! SHE IS THE MOST BITCHEST PERSON I EVER MET! OH, WAIT! A LIAR AS WELL!" Head Master makes it on time to the dorm building.

Poison turns around and questions them, "Where is she? What did you do to Ezu?" Kaname looked at Yuki for ease. Head Master grinned as he replies, "I simply shot her down." Kurenai walks out of the dorm building with blood on her. She licks the blood off of her fingers. I felt danger deep within me. I got off of my knees then dragged my feet all the way to my sword. I stomped on the tsuka really hard. Causing the sword to fling into the air. I caught the sword by its nagasa with my mouth. I ran into the woods and tried to heal my arms as I headed to the dorms. Yuki eyes looked back and her eyes widen. Zero took a glance back as he mutters, "Son of a bitch." I made it through the woods and I was able to move my arms. I headed towards the dorms with a faster speed. The smell of blood covered the area that I was in. I continue to run. I could see the back of Kaname and Head Master. Head Master held his gun out, aiming It at Poison, and kept still. Zero turns completely then holds out his gun and points it at Kurenai. I ran up to Head Master as blood fell down my arms rapidly. I smacked his gun down and went up to Poison.

I had my sword up my sleeve. The blade kept cutting me because the saya was taken off. I held my arms out to welcome him. Anger filled up Kaname and Head Master. Poison held onto me and I tightly wrapped my arms around him. Head Master pointed his gun at us. Zero started to shoot at Kurenai as she walked up to him. I muttered, "I'm sorry Poison. I give you unleashed power Zero." I pressed harder against Poison causing the nagasa to cut into me and poison. I cursed out, "SHOOT HIM NOW CROSS! SHOOT HIM!" I quickly turned to the side and held Poison towards him. Cross shoots his gun at him.

Zero's speed, reaction, thought process, shooting, and spotting skills increased. His eyes deep red. He smiles as he continues to shoot. He says, "More… More… I want more…" Yuki ran to the side. She guides herself behind Kurenai without being shot. Poison yelled out, "SWITCH!" Poison was no longer in my arms. Kaname was now in my arms. I let him go and pushed him aside. The bullet hits me and I fall back. I mumbled, "Zero… You must kill that boy…" My eyes closed and I began to breathe heavily. Kaname gained his balance and went after Poison.

Zero stopped shooting at Kurenai, he turns, and then goes behind Kaname. Kurenai turned around then backs hand Yuki. Zero pulled Kaname away from Poison. Zero punched Poison's face and elbowed Kaname's face by mistake. Head Master ran over to Kurenai and shoots her leg. Kurenai stumbled but quickly got her balance back to normal. He ran in a counter clock wise circle around Kurenai and Yuki ran in a clock wise circle around her. Soon Kurenai became confused. She stood there in the center of the circle trying to keep focus on them. She closed her eyes and then shaked her head side to side. She screams, "THAT'S ENOUGH DAMNIT!" Kaname ran over to my body and picked up my sword. He threw it at Yuki without warning. She caught it but the nagasa cut her hand. Kurenai senses went crazy when she smelt Yuki's blood. Kurenai opened her eyes then grins. She chuckles as she moves out of the center of the center. She catches the fresh smell of the blood then follows it. Yuki stops then drops her body down the ground, then holds out the sword. Kurenai runs into the nagasa. Cutting deep into her legs. Yuki jumped up and stabs her stomach. She softly says, "We all have our secrets."


	10. Final Chapter of Hope

**Chapter 10: The Final Chapter of Hope**

Poison stopped and stared at Kurenai with a grin plastered onto his face. Forgetting that he was fighting Zero. Zero grabbed Poison by his green hair, and then yanked him back. Quickly taking hold of his gun. He puts it to the back of Poison's neck. He shoots and the bullit pierced through his neck. It made a big hole that could bleed for hours. His body slowly became lifeless. As Zero puts his gun away blood began to come out of Poison's mouth. Zero lets go of him and he hits the ground hard.

Kaname stares at Zero. Head Master glanced at Zero. Poison began to laugh as he stood up. He says, "Do you really think you could kill me?" My eyes opens widely and glows pure bright red. I pushed myself off the cold ground. A simple lovely smirk appeared on my face. I tell them, "I had enough of this. He will end up turning if this keeps on going."

Zero glanced at me with a frown. Poison hissed. Yuki ran up behind me after taking out the sword that was in Kurenai. She twist and pushes the sword causing to make me scream, "You good for nothing bitch!" Waking many people up in the dorm buildings. The boys that are still alive in the dorm started to look out their windows and some ran down the stairs to watch from the door. Girls ran out of their dorm building and ran to see what's happening.

I pushed myself back causing the blade to go into me deeper. She lets go them looks around. I grabbed the handle of the sword then broke it off. Poison slowly inched his way towards Zero. I dropped the handle then ran up to Poison. While I ran towards him, I manage to shove Zero away from him. I slowly moved my arm back then forcefully moved it forward. My hand went through Poison's chest. On the other side of him I held his heart. Everyone started to scream and run away.

The heart was still beating. He opened his mouth and words slithered out of his mouth, "Why Ezu? I thought you loved me..." I pulled my arm out of his chest without letting go of the heart. With my other arm i lay his body down on the ground gently. I looked to the side to see Head Master pointing his gun at Zero. Kaname and Yuki stood beside him ready to join him at any time. I swallow the heart whole.

Zero ran towards Head Master. Head Master shoots at him. I turn around and then snatch up Zero. My side was shot up. Blood streams out of the hole. Kaname gently announced, "Her eyes were two different colors." Yuki huffed. I clinched my hand into a tight fist.

Head Master told Kaname and Yuki, "Kill Zero and let Ezu go. I have to get changed and pull these kids back together." They both noded. He left them and went to the school. Zero pushed me away then went after Kaname. Yuki stood in place as she felt lost. She didn't know whose side she would pick. She yelled out, "Stop!" My attention spanned narrowed down and stood on Zero only.

Kaname tackled Zero without charging at him. They both fell to the ground. Me and Yuki ran over to them. Yuki tries to pull Kaname off of Zero. I tried to pull Zero away from Kaname. Yuki glanced at me then questions me, "Ezu why is one of your eyes green?" I ignored her question and fell to my knees. Yuki manage to pull Kaname off of Zero. I bit his neck and sucked up all the bad blood that flowed in him. Accidentally swallowing some of it. Burning the inside of my throat like if it was acid. I spit out the blood and coughed.

I screamed out, "Don't try to kill him! He won't harm anymore! Get rid of these bodies!" I felt like I was chocking after screaming at them. Kaname and Yuki got up. They both looked down at us. Zero whispered, "Bossy bitch..." He got up and held his gun to my head. Shivers went up and down my spine. I stated, "After what i did for you guys. I cured one. Kill one of the bad." Coughing really hard. Zero tapped the side of my head with his gun. Kaname suggested, "Lets not kill her. We can keep her to watch the school grounds." Yuki sighs.

I slowly get up and held my arm. Zero nods then says, "Or we could kill the bitch. After all she is already weak." I slowly inched back. Yuki goes back to her dorm to wash up. The speakers around the school went off. "All students must return to their dorm rooms this instant. We will check up on all students after the clearing of the mess that happened outside. I repeat. Please go back to your dorm building and lock your doors. Until you hear me to check up on you." I ran away from them. Zero shot but missed. Zero stared at Kaname. He asked him, "Did you know she would do that?" Kaname gave him a soft look then walked away from him.

**~next week~**

Zero sat in the back of his language class. Ignoring the teacher. Yuki sits next her friend in the middle of the room. The class was full. Few of the students were sleeping. Zero looked outside. As he did he stood up and walked out of the class. He went to the woods and climbed up the tallest tree. He says, "I see you've been waiting Ezu."

**~Five Years Later~**

Kaname and Yuki are a couple. Killing the turning and the bad vampires. Helping out around the world. They still protect Head Master's school when they are around. They are soon to be engaged and married.

Zero left the academy. Traveling around without any fear or pain. He never goes back to the academy. He was never to be found but known not to be missing. He stayed far away from the academy. Hiding himself from the world.

Head Master Cross is still Head Master of his school. He keeps a smile on as he brings in more students and takes in more child vampires. His school numbers increased over time causing him to get more protectors and more teachers.

Ezu finds work where ever she can find it. She keeps watch over certain people without them noticing or leaving any trace of her being around. She visits the grave of Poison when she gets a chance to. She is still wanted for her actions at the academy.


End file.
